


To Cage a Sparrow.

by Boredlittleduckling



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, SALACK! THATS THE SHIP, Thanks Pest, there may be other chapters depending on how thirsty everyone is, you're great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredlittleduckling/pseuds/Boredlittleduckling
Summary: When Captain Salazar sailed after the Black Pearl, he never anticipated that he would be sailing towards his death. Trapped in The Devil's Triangle, the Captain and crew of the Silent Mary sought revenge from the pirate who trapped them in a never ending hell. But for the last few years, Salazar's obsession with revenge had started to turn into something else.





	1. The Devil's Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Right, soooo... I've edited this chapter because I realised that it was simply too short and absolutely terrible. It wasn't as nearly as detailed as I wanted it to be. As a peace offering I've nearly finished the second chapter, so expect it in a couple of days.

He was tricked into the Devil’s Triangle by that pirate. Armando Salazar, El Matador Del Mar, Captain of the Silent Mary was deceived by a mere _boy_.

Donned in the White of the Royal Navy, adorned with medals from His Majesty Himself, Captain Salazar vowed to purge pirates from the seas with his every breath. And he had. He and his men killed thousands of pirates, purifying the sea of their disease. The Silent Mary floated adrift surrounded by burning wrecks of pirate ships, smoke and mist intertwined as Captain Salazar stepped onto the quarter deck to oversee the organised chaos he’d created.

The Silent Mary itself looked truly magnificent in all its glory as flames encircled the vessel. It's threatening presence shot fear into the hearts of many that gazed upon it, even the pirates who cried out feebly for mercy as their ships sunk to Davy Jones’ Locker. Even if the pirates called out for mercy, the Captain of The Silent Mary would not give it. Salazar took a bite of his apple and gave a nod towards the Pirates, he threw the rest of the apple into the ocean as his men lined their rifles, and fired at the survivors. Finally, the cries of the dying men stopped.

It was never Salazar’s intention to _miss_ a ship.

“Captán!” Lieutenant Lezaro called. He took the periscope from his Lieutenant and stared through it, a look of surprise littered his usually stern features as he stared at the pirate _boy_. Just a boy, but already a lowly murderer.

“Oi, Spaniards! Oi, over here!” The boy stood in the crow’s nest, flapping and waving his arms at them to get their attention as he called out.

Just like a sparrow.

“Hey! The name’s Jack! Listen here! If you surrender now, I’ll let you live!” The boy, _Jack_ shouted. “Hear that? I will let you live!”

Anger sparked through Captain Salazar’s mind at the cockiness the boy held before he snapped the periscope closed. When he would get ahold of that ship, he would enjoy the satisfaction of cutting that boy's throat personally. He seized the helm of the ship as he watched the enemy steer towards an entrance to a cave, most likely trying to flee from the Spaniards. “Chase after that ship!” His men took haste to get into their positions.

The enemy’s ship was fast, but The Silent Mary was quickly gaining on it. It didn’t take long before the ship was within shooting distance.

But the Pirates did something unimaginable. They threw a rope off the port side, hooking onto rocks near the mouth of the cave. The pirate's ship curved in a smooth arc, surprising the Silent Mary’s Captain and crew as they could only watch.  
Captain Salazar saw red as he became quickly furious that a lowly, barbaric _pirate_ could outmanoeuvre the El Matador Del Mar.

He gripped the helm tighter as he watched the boy, _Jack Sparrow_ saunter across his ship's deck with a cocky smirk on his young face. Time slowed as the boy swung his compass, **_mocking_ ** Captain Salazar as his ship sailed closer to the cave's mouth. When the boy finally turned away, the spell was over. All too suddenly the Silent Mary became engulfed by the darkness of the cave.

The ship grounded against rocks, jerking the vessel forward. Few men were tossed from the Silent Mary into the caves abyss, others were killed when the ships front cannons exploded, sending shrapnel tearing through their flesh and bones. Captain Salazar gaped in horror as he watched his men die.

As he ran to flee from the burning vessel, a beam from one of the torn masts fell, striking the Captain across the back of his head. Brain matter, bone and flesh burst from his skull as his body fell like a ragdoll off the side of the ship.

Captain Armando Salazar died before his body hit the water.

With his corpse sinking towards the ocean floor, strange red tendrils of energy shot out from the rocks of the Devil’s Triangle, they wriggled to the once beautiful vessel and its dead crew.

When Armando Salazar awoke from the dead, all he felt was **_Rage_**.


	2. He waited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Salzar is one step closer to finding his Sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Cielotsukari for her wonderful flickit which I used as inspiration because it is just absolutely amazing! Check out their Tumblr, it's really good!

Salazar and his men had been trapped in the Devil’s Triangle for decades, but Salazar hadn’t forgotten Jack Sparrow. **_He could never forget Jack Sparrow_. **

He could still remember the day when the boy tricked him, lured him into this never-ending chaos of life and death with no escape. He would always think about how best to get his revenge. He would imagine what it would feel like to finally draw his sabre along the boy’s thin throat, to see the blood drain from his body. He could sometimes almost visualise the boy’s end.

But lately, his thoughts of revenge have drifted apart a bit. When he recalled his last moments alive, he found himself enticingly drawn to the pirate boy. Instead of concentrating on the enemy’s vessel, he found himself infatuated with the alluring beauty the pirate held before the memories slipped through his fingers. His thirst for revenge slowly faded, being overtaken with an uncontrollable and obsessive desire for the boy. Jack Sparrow would pay for cursing the El Matador Del Mar, in more ways than one.

For some time, Armando Salazar was confused and angry at these sudden changes of thoughts. But he was a patient man. He would wait until he and his crew were free again, and then he would find Jack Sparrow. And have him however he wanted.

It had been an almost… pleasant coincidence that an English Naval ship had unknowingly sailed into the Devil’s Triangle. He would finally be able to relay his message.

Salazar’s men had been swift when they had commandeered the vessel, they used their broken and charred states to their advantage in the darkness of the cave. They slaughtered the Naval Officers where they stood. Captain Salazar dropped down onto the deck, searching for someone capable to send his message. The Captain’s hair floated in the non-existent breeze as if it were still emerged in water. His once pristine white uniform now in a state of decay as he limped his way to the quarterdeck, stepping over corpses and leaving them in his wake. English men ran across the deck, fleeing for their lives. Those unlucky enough to cross Salazar’s path, met the swift strike of his sabre as he advanced towards the ship’s Captain.

The man quivered and squirmed in Salazar’s presence, pleading for his life. The Spaniard quickly deemed him not fit to carry his message. Captain Salazar ran his blade through the Captain’s chest, letting the body fall to the deck as he watched the flames devour the corpse.

The sudden noise from below deck had piqued his curiosity instantly. Descending the stairs with the grace of a dead man; Salazar’s mere presence cooled the air. The old man in one of the cells was terrified; So much so, that Salazar could _smell the fear_. The boy was scared as well, there was no doubt about it, but there was something different about him. The old man whimpered as he and his men stepped closer. The Spaniard tilted his head towards the old man and closed his golden distorted eyes. “ _Shhhh_...” The sound of a blade slicing through flesh brought a small upward tilt to his cracked lips. Salazar did not pay it any mind though because there was something that he found to be of more importance. He pierced one of the scattered wanted posters with his sabre, bringing it to eye level before unhooking it from the blade. “ _Jack Sparrow_...” He turned to the boy, his hands shaking with barely suppressed fury. He stepped closer to the boy. “Do you know this pirate?”

“...Only by name.” The boy’s eyes widened as Captain Salazar etched closer.

“Find Jack Sparrow for me,” Salazar whispered. “And give him a message from _Captain Salazar_. Tell him, tell him that death comes _straight_ for him.” Black liquid oozed from his lips the longer he spoke. “Will you tell him that for me? Please?”

The boy nodded.

The Captain of the Silent Mary let the boy, Henry Turner, go. The Spaniard knew that the boy would find his sparrow; it would just be a matter of time.

He pocketed the poster of the pirate.

And waited.

* * *

 

The earth and sea shook.

The Devil’s Triangle cracked away to reveal a small patch of light in the ceiling of the endless abyss of the cave. The Silent Mary’s crew knew, without a doubt, what that meant.

And they cheered. _Jack Sparrow had finally given up the compass._ They were finally free.  
More stone fell from the ceiling, bigger patches of light fought its way into the Devil’s Triangle. To feel the sunlight on their ruined bodies was indescribable. The Silent Mary’s captain stood on the deck of his ship with his arms wide open, embracing the sunlight with a smile and closed eyes, it had been far too long.

It had taken the Captain and crew a while to readjust to the light after being decades without even a ray of it. The Silent Mary herself seemed to sing of the nostalgia of being on the open sea once more. The crew hastily got into their positions, awaiting orders.

“Captán, what are your orders?” Salazar’s Lieutenant handed him his sabre.

“Hoist the sails Lieutenant Lezaro!” His cracked voice boomed with superiority. “It is time to hunt a pirate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, Cielotsukari, you are absolutely amazing and such a wonderful person...


	3. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar has started to become desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died because of this chapter, I hope you're happy...  
> Sorry for the long wait, but I went to see the movie again so that I could remember more scenes for this fanfic.

The El Matador Del Mar set out onto the open sea to hunt a Sparrow, _his Sparrow_. He almost couldn’t contain the _childish giddiness_ that threatened to consume him. Oh-so soon he would have his revenge, he would finally get his hands on the boy whom singlehandedly caused his demise.

The Silent Mary was beautifully vicious with its attacks. The glory the vessel once held could never be returned, but as the ship destroyed other vessels it came across, the wreck of the magnificent ship seemed to hold a beauty all of its own. The seas were once again alight with the cries of the damned. Pirate ships fell in their many, and Captain Salazar would always leave a single soul to tell his tale, hoping, knowing, that it would reach the ears of _Jack Sparrow_.

Day and Night came and went, they soon merged into one as the Silent Mary and its crew eliminated the sea of any and all sailors, whether it be Naval vessels or pirate ships, none were spared. The few that tried to out-run the petrifying vessel soon found it to be impossible. The Silent Mary would ensnare all its victims and choke the life from them.

“Captán! A ship sails towards us…” Lieutenant Lazaro pointed ahead as Captain Salazar limped towards the helm. The Spaniard chuckled, forcing Lazaro to hold his cane as he gripped the helm. The Silent Mary seemed to predict her Captain’s wishes, the vessel’s bilge opened, tipping the hull into the air. The bilge resembled some sort of rotten cage, threatening and bringing fear into the Pirate’s hearts. The El Matador Del Mar only wished he could observe the horror on the Pirate’s faces.

“Captain Salazar! I hear ye be lookin’ for Jack Sparra!” Those words cut through Salazar’s thoughts, the Silent Mary came to a halt, creaking and groaning as it did. It made quite an intimidating sight, towering over the smaller vessel, ready and waiting to crush the other ship to dust.

Salazar’s men landed onto the smaller ships main deck, their swords unsheathed and pointed at the Pirates throats. They waited for their Captain’s next orders. Salazar himself landed onto the forecastle, only a few steps away from the ship’s Captain. His sabre tapped against the wooden deck as he stepped into the Captain’s personal space, his cracked dead flesh only mere inches away from the other’s.

“My name’s Capt. Barbossa, I stand before you with cordial intent…” Captain Salazar laughed.

“’Cordial intent’…” He took a step back. “Do you hear that? This _Pirate_ wishes to be cordial!” He turned back to Captain Barbossa. “So, let me show you what my cordiality is, _hombre_ … Every time I tap my sword, one of your men will die, so I suggest you just be quick!” He tapped his sabre against the deck, a pirate cried out as he was stabbed and kicked to the ground. “Might want to go a bit faster Captán!” He tapped it two more times, another two pirates lay dead. Salazar’s patience was running thin. “WHERE’S JACK SPARROW?!”

“Jack be sailing for the trident.”

“No…” Black saliva dripped from his cracked lips. “The sea belongs to the dead.”

“The Trident controls the sea…” Anger raged against Salazar’s mind.

“NO! NO, THERE IS _NO_ TREASURE! There’s no treasure that can save him, he will die, as will you.” Salazar’s sabre found its way to Barbossa’s throat. The ageing pirate babbled a bit before spitting out what he wanted to say.

“I be the only one who can lead ye to him!” Barbossa choked out the words so quick that Salazar had nearly missed them. He stared down the blade of his sabre to meet the eyes of the Pirate, trying to find any lies being held within them. “I swear you’ll have Jack’s life by sunrise on the morrow, or ye can take me own then… Do we have an accord?”

Captain Salazar knew that this Pirate was not to be trusted, and not just because he was a lowly murder, but because this man knew Jack Sparrow, whether they be friend or foe, this man _knew_ his Sparrow. But Salazar was just too desperate to care, he needed to find his Sparrow as soon as possible. He closed the distance between them, suffocating Barbossa’s personal space.

“Take me to him, and you will live to tell the tale.”

“You have me word.” The El Matador Del Mar withdrew his sabre. “I thank ye on behalf of me crew…”

Captain Salazar laughed. He tapped his sword five more times, the cries of those unfortunate Pirates clung to the air. “You can take what’s left of them.” He limped towards the main deck, his voice booming towards his crew. “The living come aboard!”

 

* * *

 

The Silent Mary’s time with the Pirates crew was nearly up, vast blurs of orange, pink and purple extended its reach along the horizon. The Pirates time was up. Captain Salazar was almost disappointed for believing the word of a pirate. But that disappointment didn’t last. He tapped his sabre against the decaying deck, and the sound of one of his men unsheathing a sword was not lost to him.

Salazar turned to Barbossa, the tip of a sword held to the other Captain’s throat as he tried to talk his way out of a death sentence. Rage crept behind Salazar’s distorted golden eyes when the pirate claimed to know him.

“I know what it’s like to be bested by Jack Sparrow… He’s an enemy to his own kind- “

“No, no, no, you don’t know who I am.”

“I’ve heard stories of a mighty Spanish Captain, El Matador Del Mar, a man who scoured the sea. Hunted and killed thousands of men- “

“No, no, no, no, no. Men? No, no, no. Pirates!” He turned to look out at the sea. “Pirates…” The memories came to Salazar like a second nature, he thought the pirate could indulge in one last tale before his death. He told the pirate the tale of his last moments alive. Captain Salazar’s eyes became lost in the memory as he envisioned the boy. The young flesh that he used to want to see turn cold, as he imagined robbing the boy of his breath. Now, remembering the youthful skin made something deep inside Salazar want to touch it, to feel if it was really as smooth as he remembered.

He began to limp behind the pirate, lifting this sabre to prepare for the killing blow.

“There!” Barbossa pointed at the horizon. “Found, as promised.”

True to his word, there was indeed a ship, basking in the rising sun’s glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit longer than the others because I could remember more of the conversations that happened during the movie.  
> Thank you for your kind comments, and if you see any mistakes please point them out for me, because it is 3 am and I'm tired...


End file.
